


Tyler Down and the Love Birds of Liberty High

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: A collection of Tyler Down x male character oneshots because I love him so much and he deserves the world.
Relationships: Cyrus/Tyler Down, Jeff Atkins/Tyler Down, Tyler Down & Charlie St. George, Tyler Down & Clay Jensen, Tyler Down & Justin Foley, Tyler Down & Tony Padilla, Tyler Down/Alex Standall, Tyler Down/Diego Torres, Tyler Down/Winston Williams, Zach Dempsey/Tyler Down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. A New Start (Tyler x Zach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finds out that there is more to Zach Dempsey than meets the eye.
> 
> (3x13 AU)

**Tyler's POV:**

Seeing all of the people in front of me being wonderfully amazed by my gallery wall with pictures I took of them made my heart rapidly warm up. For the first time in forever I felt like I finally found what I always wanted. Happiness. Having friends. People who have my back. But most of all... Love. I sit down and glance at the picture frames of each person who took part in my journey of transitioning from hiding in never-ending darkness to stepping into pure daylight again. A sound of a chair being pulled rang in my ears and I turned around to see Zach Dempsey confronting me. Zach sits down while examining the picture I took of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Why do you have me up there?" Zach said. 

"I can take it down, if you want." I insisted.

"No it's a great photo. I mean it does kinda make me seem good-looking."

I raised my eyebrows in shock after hearing Zach say probably the first ever nice thing he has ever said to me, or at least towards my face anyway. I mean Zach Dempsey, captain of the basketball team of Liberty High, giving a nerd like me a compliment after treating me like shit just like the other jocks for years? Was I dreaming? I turn around to examine Zach's photo, then proudly nod my head because of how perfect the angle of Zach's head tilt turned out to be.

"Holy shit, dude. You know you're good-looking right?" I replied. 

"Whatever." Zach says as he starts blushing a little while chuckling to himself in embarrassment.

He begins to nervously play with his fingers and looks up towards me.

"Listen, I just, I wanted to say... I'm so sorry about what happened to you." Zach stuttered. "And I'm sorry I didn't know about it."

I stared longingly into Zach's eyes as he opened up his apology. I didn't know why but just by looking into Zach's eyes I could tell that I wasn't the only one that had been put through so much hell in my life.

"I don't know what would've been different, but... I would like to think that if I'd known I would've had the guts to... to do something to make your life not hell. And the amount I contributed over that, to your life being hell, over the years, I'm so... so sorry."

At that very moment my fear I once had towards him vanished and it felt like me and Zach had finally become friends.

"Yeah. No. It's cool." I said as I cracked half a smile. "Thank you."

Time passes as Zach and I continue talking while sitting peacefully along with our other fellow schoolmates inside Monet's Cafe. After explaining the meaning behind each picture on my gallery wall to Zach, we decided to get some fresh air outside. As we both walk out of the cafe, we see Ani Achola standing in the street looking very trembled.

"Ani? Are you alright?" I called.

"Oh. Hey Tyler! Zach!" Ani responded nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" Zach asked. "Who was that guy you were just talking to?"

Ani shook her head in intense motion. 

"Nothing I'm fine! Um...Uh... that was just Winston inviting me to a Thanksgiving party that's all. Anyways I got to talk to Clay, goodbye!"

Ani sprints inside Monet's and slams the door shut.

"Well that was weird." I remarked.

"Winston Williams? I didn't know Ani and that Hillcrest guy were friends." Zach said.

Me and Zach stood on the pavement manifesting in the cold breeze surrounding us. We stay silent for several minutes as we glance at people strolling through the streets.

"Tyler, can I tell you something?" Zach asked while once again playing with his fingers.

"Of course. What is it?" I mumbled.

Zach puts his twitching hands behind his back and starts to make soft kicks on the pavement.

"Remember that day I came up to you about the whole Spring Fling incident while Justin was babysitting you, and you asked why I hated you and I answered that I didn't?' 

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"I know I said that because I was scared of you, but..." Zach pauses and takes a deep breath. "I also said it because I... I thought..."

"Thought what?" I said confusingly.

"I think that... deep down I also said it because I wanted to say that I felt the opposite." Zach stated.

Zach began to shed little tears from his eyes, causing him to grab hold of my hand.

"Zach!" I gasped.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me that day, Tyler." Zach mumbled. "If only I wasn't such a dick to you I would've confessed back then without all this pressure I'm feeling right now. Please, please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Zach." I said while trying to comfort him. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

"I've tried to suppress the feeling for so long but I don't think I can hold it in anymore. I still don't even know if what I'm feeling is wrong or not." Zach said as he tightens his grip on my hand.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me!" I asked as I became extra worried.

I can hear the sound of him breathing heavily and begin to wonder what was causing Zach to act this way out of the blue. Suddenly he starts to lift his hands and buries them on my cheeks. 

Zach slowly closes the space between us and presses his lips against mine. 

My level of shock accelerates to a maximum. For some reason I didn't bother to move away as it felt like time had stopped for a brief moment. Zach then pulls away.

"Za... Zach, I..." I stuttered in shock.

Zach didn't say anything. I could tell he was just as surprised as I am. Then my hands decide to pull Zach's godlike face back towards me. I had no idea what I was doing but somehow my body seems to have completely given up for this man. So I start to initiate a deeper kiss. My tongue intertwined with the wetness of his mouth while Zach moves his hands from my face and secures it on my hips. I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck and continue to enjoy the satisfying flavor of his soft, asian lips. The pressure on my hips thickens which causes a weird sensation to occur in my lap area. Before things would escalate even further, my eyes open to see Alex Standall walking out of Monet's. I immediately detach myself from Zach just before Alex saw what we were doing.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing out here? It's cold as fuck!" Alex said gleefully.

Zach and I were panting heavily in embarrassment regardless of the pre-winter breeze.

"Alex, uh... me and Ty-Tyler were just... just talking and felt like catching some fresh air that's all." Zach babbled.

"Whatever you say, dickhead!" Alex teased. "Me and Charlie are going to the movies. you wanna come?"

"Yeah. Sure thing!" Zach yelled.

Zach looks directly back at me, making my cheeks blush.

"So... I guess... I'll see you at school?" Zach said awkwardly while his face went fully red.

"Sure... of course, bu... buddy." I responded.

Zach lifts his hand to initiate a fist bump. I would've done the same but instead I wrap Zach's heavenly body in my arms once again. Zach hesitates for a second then hugs me back causing me to feel all warm and elastic inside. My body keeps on telling me not to let go. But from feeling the pace of Zach's heartbeat, I can sense that he still has a long way to go on figuring out his feelings. Same with myself. He eventually disengages and enters Alex's car. Zach waves at me with a big smile on his face through the dark window as Alex prepares to drive off. I wave back with my face still flushing bright red while watching the vehicle exit down the street. Just when I was about to leave, the car suddenly turns around back towards my direction. Alex slowly pulls up his car on the opposite lane.

"Tyler, you can come with us if you'd like!" Alex insisted. 

Just when this day couldn't get any better. 

"Uh... sure. I'm be honored to." I said.

I boost across the road and swiftly entered Alex's car, positioning myself beside Zach.

"Welcome aboard, Bad Bitch T!" Charlie greeted.

"Don't take it personally, he means to say that you're an awesome guy." Zach said.

I didn't find it weird at all. I like it, kinda humorous. 

"Glad to be here!" I said back to Charlie.

Yes. No? Maybe I am glad to be here. Here with Zach Dempsey next to me. As a friend... or was there more to it? Alex begins to drive away from Monet's. Him and Charlie start to sing along with the music on the radio while Zach and I sat there in the backseat, not saying a word. Soon our dead silence turned into subtle physical touching. Zach bumps his shoulder with mine while I do the same. Then I pinch his biceps and he retaliates by tightly squeezing one of my hair curls. We both couldn't help but laugh because of our silliness. It seemed as if all those moments of hatred and anger we used to share have been forgotten and replaced with nothing but pure happiness.

I knew today felt like a new start for me, but never have I ever expected it to end up being this magical.


	2. Drunk In Love (Tyler x Cyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides to go to the Find Your Drink party so that he could finally spend some quality time with Cyrus.
> 
> (4x05 AU)/SMUT

Tyler had tried to find the right time to hang out with Cyrus again ever since spring semester started but it was hard for him because he was too busy with school and his new photography job. When he had heard from Clay that Cyrus was going to the Find Your Drink party, Tyler decided that this would be the perfect chance. On the night of Tyler's day off, he drives to the place where the party was being held immediately after watching Tony win at his boxing match. Once he reached his destination, Tyler navigates the corridors of the fancy residence until he finds Cyrus sitting at the couch along with his other punk friends.

“Tyler?” Cyrus yelled. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Hey, Cy.” Tyler said.

The photographer bumps fists with the shorter boy.

“I didn’t think you were a party person.” Cyrus said.

“I’m not.” Tyler shrugged. “I just heard that you would be here.”

Cyrus starts to gawk at his nerdy friend with hungry eyes.

“Oh really?” Cyrus smirked.

“Yeah.” Tyler said. “I just figured that we haven’t really been hanging out as much lately.”

“Let’s hang out now, then!” Cyrus commanded. “Follow me.”

Cyrus leads the photographer into the nearest empty room that they could find. Once the door closes behind them, Tyler tries to speak before Cyrus abruptly surprises him with a kiss.

“Wait wait…” Tyler said, stunned. “Are you drunk?”

“Hell yeah, dude.” Cyrus cackled. “You have to try the raspberry whiskey, it’s bomb as fuck!”

The punk leans forward to kiss the taller boy again, but Tyler gently pushes him away.

“But Cyrus… I’m not gay.” Tyler said.

Cyrus flinches his eyebrows knowing the taller boy was clearly in denial, then he proceeds to run his fingers through Tyler’s curls.

“I have always wanted to touch that beautiful, sexy hair.” Cyrus grinned.

“Oh… um…” Tyler said.

Tyler suddenly finds himself blushing bright red as he observes Cyrus’ face being awfully close to his. 

“Don’t pretend that you’re not in love with me too, baby.” Cyrus whispered in Tyler's ear.

Being seduced by his words, Tyler throws the shorter boy onto the bed and pulls his jeans down. Without even a second of hesitation, Tyler grabs Cyrus’ exposed cock and begins to let it enter his mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Cyrus stuttered.

His heart starts to pace faster and faster as Tyler keeps sucking up and down his hard shaft.

“I wanted this…” Cyrus groaned. “...for so long!”

Cyrus squirms as he feels the taller boy spit on his smooth, pink tip and starts jerking him off, making the shorter boy leak a few drops precum.

“You cock tastes so good!” Tyler smiled.

“Oh yeah?” Cyrus asked.

Tyler answers the punk back with a deep, wet kiss. As they are making out, his sexual frustration escalates as he tastes the fruit-flavored whiskey from Cyrus’s tongue, while the other boy slides his hand over Tyler’s bulge and begins to unzip his pants. Once the two boys undressed themselves from all their clothing, Cyrus yanks the photographer onto the bed with him and shoves Tyler’s long, veiny shaft into his mouth. Tyler grasps Cyrus’ spiky, black hair real tight as he let out loud moans due to the punk covering every inch of his cock with his saliva.

“Cy…” Tyler grumbled. “Cyrus…”

The shorter boy lifts himself and aligns Tyler’s dick over his entrance as soon as he finishes lubricating it.

“Hold on, shouldn’t we be using protection?” Tyler mentioned.

“Don’t worry, my love.” Cyrus answered. “I’m clean.”

Cyrus carefully pushes Tyler’s member into him, leaving the photographer amazed by the tightness of his asshole. The shorter boy begins to roll his hips to help ease Tyler’s satisfaction.

“Oh my god!” Tyler yelled. “Ride me!”

Cyrus signals Tyler to maintain his tone to make sure that the people outside the room won’t hear them and proceeds to shake his butt cheeks faster and faster. Throughout each grunt and thrust, Tyler could feel as if he was in complete paradise. He knew that somehow he had this sort of connection with Cyrus ever since they first met but Tyler never realized it until Cyrus himself showed him tonight.

“Oh baby, I’m about to bust!” Cyrus howled. “Ahhh fuck!”

Cyrus sprays big loads of semen all over Tyler’s pale, white body. Feeling the hot cum covering his stomach made the taller boy more excited to get closer to finishing.

“I think...” Tyler moaned. “I'm about to cum too.”

“Fuck yes, Ty!” Cyrus panted. “Cum inside me! This ass is all yours!”

Tyler holds the shorter boy’s behind and forcibly rams his shaft at a very rapid speed.

“Oh fuck I’m cumming!” Tyler screamed. “Ahhh!” 

The photographer releases all he had into Cyrus’s insides, leaving the punk crying with tears of joy. Cyrus hops himself off of Tyler’s shaft and lays down comfortably beside him. 

“Well that was… intense.” Tyler exhaled.

“Are you kidding me?” Cyrus laughed. “That was fucking epic.”

Tyler stares longingly at Cyrus’ smile before grabbing his cheek to kiss his lips.

“We should do this more often.” Tyler grinned. “You know when I’m not busy with work.”

“Absolutely.” Cyrus replied.

The taller boy wipes the mess off of his belly with his shirt and turns his head over to Cyrus.

“And when you’re not drunk.” Tyler pointed out, smelling his breath.

“Fuck you.” Cyrus chuckled.

The two boys hug their sweaty bodies close together as they continue kissing inside the bedroom as the night goes by, isolating their love from the people getting intoxicated in the outside world.


	3. Make You Mine (Tyler x Diego)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets caught up in a little bad romance with Diego Torres at the Valentine's Day dance.
> 
> (4x03 AU)/contains SMUT

After getting finished with work, Tyler drives his way to Liberty High School to attend the Valentine's Day dance. Once he arrived, Tyler enters the building and walks towards the gym.

"Hey."

Tyler stops before entering the gym to see that Diego Torres has entered his presence. 

"Aren’t you the yearbook photographer?" Diego asked.

"Um... yeah." Tyler said. "Why do you ask?"

"Just felt like wanting to introduce myself because I'm such a big fan of your work." The jock said.

Tyler was somewhat surprised about what he said because he knew exactly who Diego was. He saw that guy beat up Clay in the cafeteria a few weeks ago for no reason, which made him afraid that he might possibly end up torturing him too.

"Oh really?" Tyler doubted. "Cause I have heard you're a really big fan of messing with my friends."

Diego raises his eyebrows after hearing the photographer's sassiness. 

"Now why the attitude, man?" Diego questioned as he took a step closer to Tyler. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Hardly." Tyler hissed. "How should I know if you're not planning on messing with me next?"

The jock didn't respond. Instead he kept examining every feature of Tyler. From his silky, brown curls and pale face to his slim-fit appearance, Diego couldn't help but let out a big beaming smile just to show how interested he was in the nerd. 

"Now if you would excuse me I'm gonna go help a friend out with d-jaying." Tyler said before walking off.

Diego did not want to let Tyler go without getting exactly what he wanted. He blocks the photographer from going any further which causes Tyler to become very anxious.

"Why do that boring shit when you can be out there on the dance floor and live your best life?" Diego asked. "I could teach you some moves."

"And why would you, a jock, want to dance with a nerdy freak like me?" Tyler asked while trying to hide his nervousness. 

Diego stares at the photographer with a craving expression on his face.

"Maybe I like freaks." Diego smirked.

“Huh?” Tyler said, confused.

Just when he was about say something to that statement, Tony appears behind him.

"Hey, you made it!" Tony said. "Now I'm ready for you to help me with the faders."

"Awesome." Tyler uttered.

Tony skips over to the stereo while Tyler turns back towards Diego.

"Well, If you ever wanna show me how good of a freak you are, you know where to find me." Diego said, winking.

Hearing that sentence had somehow eradicated Tyler's anxiety in which causes the photographer to start blushing a little bit. The nerd goes over to Tony to help him out with the sound board while Diego joins the students getting turnt up on the floor. Both Tyler and Tony start to jam to the music they just played as they watched the crowd dance the night away. A few dance songs later, Tyler looks up from the sound board and suddenly catches Diego laying eyes right at him while dancing with Jessica. He didn’t know exactly why the jock got so interested in him all of a sudden, but Tyler has now become somewhat curious into finding out the reason.

"Hey um, can you take the lead?" He asked Tony. "There's something I need to do real quick."

"Of course, man." Tony replied.

Tyler ditches the DJ set and slowly approaches Diego on the dance floor.

"So you decided to join in on the fun after all." Diego said.

Before the nerd could speak, he hears the ringing dance music change instantly into a slow, love song. Diego turns his head left and right to observe all the couples in the crowd dancing close to each other. He looks back at Tyler and proceeds to reach out his palm towards the nerd as a signal that he wants to dance with him.

"But dude..." Tyler stuttered. "There's people out here that will watch us."

"So?" Diego said.

The nerd stands still for a bit before deciding to close the gap between him and Diego. He lands his hands on top of Diego's shoulders while letting him put his palms over his hips. Tyler becomes fascinated by how beautifully structured Diego's jawline was now that he had a closer look at him. From glancing at his soothing latino skin to his dark, daring eyebrows, Tyler began to like the idea of Diego Torres invading his presence.

"You never told me your name." Tyler mentioned as they began their dance.

"I’m Diego." The jock said.

Diego takes one of Tyler's hands and twirls the photographer's body into a full circle.

"Tyler." He answered back.

"Such a pretty name for a nerdy photographer." Diego grinned.

Tyler's face starts to flush due to the satisfying tone of his words.

"I don't get it... why are you even dancing with me?" Tyler questioned. "I mean I don't even know you, and you don't know me."

"Well, I've heard the stories." Diego said. "And I think you're a really brave guy, Tyler."

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Diego said. "You know... this whole idea of being bold and courageous really turns me on."

The nerd blushes even harder to the point where he thought Diego was some sort of real-life cupid who just shot him with a thousand love arrows. As they continue to slow dance, Tyler becomes so lost in Diego's gaze that he could hardly notice the people around him anymore, just him and that bad boy athlete. It felt like as if Tyler and Diego were the last two human beings on this planet.

"So if you ever have the time, I'd love to get to know you better." The jock confessed. "If you allow me."

The nerd starts to notice how Diego's eyes were not focused directly at his, but more at that little area just below it. Diego was so hypnotized by Tyler's pure, innocent face that he found himself leaning closer and closer to the other boy. Tyler hears the slow song playing in the background stop before realizing what Diego was doing.

"Follow me." Diego murmured in his ear. "If you dare."

Tyler allows Diego to go off and proceeds to wait for a few seconds. He then follows down Diego's path and exits outside of the gym. The photographer sprints his way across the football field until he finds Diego totally dressed in a different outfit. As he made his way towards him, he stops for a moment and starts to recognize the place the jock was standing right outside of. The Clubhouse.

"So you know about this place, huh?" Tyler yelled from afar.

Diego nods his head but doesn't give a verbal response, then turns around and enters through the wooden doors. Once Tyler followed him inside, he was surprised to find out that the interior of this infamous place did not appear the same as it did once before. The house now has fancier walls, glowing furniture, and a cleaner carpet.

"Well this is a nice change." He chuckled.

Tyler walks over to Diego and crosses his arms. 

"So what's the plan, huh?" Tyler questioned. "Aren't you gonna beat me up now?"

Diego suddenly pins Tyler fiercely against the wall. The nerd tries his best to not show any fear while Diego observes Tyler from head to toe, astonished by how perfectly skinny his body looked.

"No." Diego answered.

The jock leans himself closer to Tyler and gives him a long, soft kiss.

“Oh... uh..." Tyler said in shock.

"Now there is something else that I'd would love to beat up." Diego grinned.

He licks his lips and proceeds to use his hands to grab hold of Tyler's behind. Tyler wanted to escape from this unusual situation at first but as soon as Diego starts to rub his butt cheeks with his fingertips, the nerd decides to have his own taste of another man. Tyler wraps his arms around the jock's brawny neck and kisses him right back. His heart began to gradually beat faster as he continues to cherish the sweet, juicy flavor of Diego's tongue. After several minutes of ass grabbing and tongue colliding, Diego pulls away and takes off his hoodie along with his pants. The photographer scans Diego’s well-tanned, muscular body and all of a sudden he starts to feel his lap getting much bigger and warmer inside. 

"Let's make a deal." Diego proposed. "You give me everything I want tonight and I'll stop messing with your crazy friend."

"Alright, deal." Tyler agreed with no hesitation.

The nerd proceeds to undress himself from all his attire while Diego takes off his underwear, exposing his already rock-hard penis. Tyler was left speechless by the immense size of his dick that he immediately dropped to his knees to signal Diego that he wants it. The jock smiles widely at the nerd being all ready to serve him and yanks his penis all the way into Tyler’s month. Tyler almost wanted to throw up due to Diego‘s massive shaft spreading his mouth wide open. He looks up to keep his eyes on Diego's gorgeous, wicked face as he starts pushing his head back and forward.

“Oh yeah!” Diego moaned. “Suck it baby.”

He grasps tightly onto Tyler's brown curls in order to force him to pick up the pace. Diego’s moans got louder and louder each time he heard Tyler's gagging noises from him viciously slurping his cock.

“Now stand up.” Diego demanded.

Once Tyler stood up upon his request, the jock fiercely flips his body around and pushes his naked body onto the couch. As Tyler raises his head up, he looks in the mirror to see Diego grabbing a condom and a bottle of lotion from the nearby shelf behind him. He starts to feel semen filling up his cock as he gazes at Diego putting the condom on all over the marvelous exterior of his penis. Once he acquired enough lotion, Diego hurries back to the couch to join Tyler and spreads the lotion all over the nerd’s anal walls, then gently sticks two of his fingers inside his anus.

"Mmmm..." Tyler moaned.

The jock takes out fingers and flips Tyler over to face him, then grabs a blanket from the top of the couch and covers themselves under it in order to keep his new boy toy from catching a cold.

“It's time to make you mine.” Diego whispered in Tyler’s ear.

With no further delay, Diego wraps Tyler’s legs around his waist and jams his shaft into the other boy’s entrance which causes him to howl at his highest volume.

“Owww fuck fuck fuck!” Tyler whined while shaking his arms.

“Shhh don’t cry.” Diego said, comforting him. “It’s going to be okay.”

The photographer nods his head in response, then Diego uses his fingers to wipe away Tyler’s tears and pecks a deep kiss on his forehead. Tyler couldn't even remind himself about the last time he felt something like this without feeling traumatized and ashamed by it. But as he glimpses into Diego's eyes, Tyler realizes that he has to push himself to become stronger in order to overcome it and regain all of the power that he once lost. After a minute of rest, Tyler allows Diego to slowly pump himself in and out of him. In this very moment, Tyler was done being afraid.

"Oh fuck... Go faster now." Tyler begged.

Diego locks the smaller boy in his arms and begins to gradually increase speed in his thrusts, and pretty soon Tyler's cries of pain turned into satisfying tears of joy.

"Ahhh!!!" Tyler squirmed. "Oh yeah!"

"You like that, baby?" Diego said.

"Yesss!" The nerd wailed.

Diego leans his head down to lick the photographer's neck as he continues penetrating Tyler's insides under the red blanket. Tyler begs the jock to go faster and faster as he enjoys worshipping Diego’s sexy muscles. Within each passing minute, the two boys kept on sweating and moaning heavily as they made love inside the clubhouse.

“Holy fuck!" Tyler groaned.

“I love your ass.” Diego panted. “So warm and tight.”

Tyler could feel Diego's cock hitting viciously hard on his g-spot, leading him closer to the edge of orgasm.

"I can't hold it, I..." Tyler panted.

"Go on, baby!" Diego said. "Let it all out!"

The smaller boy squeals in pleasure as he squirts huge shots of cum all over his stomach. 

"Fuck I'm cumming too, baby!" Diego screamed. "Fuck fuck fuck!!!"

Diego pumps in every inch of his cock and releases inside Tyler's asshole, making the smaller boy's body go haywire. After reaching a heavenly finish, Diego lifts Tyler up so that he could sit comfortably beside him. 

“So this has been a crazy night.” Tyler chuckled.

“Not for me.” Diego said as he puts his arm around his shoulder. “I had a wonderful time with the sexiest nerd in this school.”

“You’re kidding.” Tyler laughed. “I’m nowhere near any levels of sexiness unlike you.”

Diego begins to ruffle his fingers through Tyler's curls.

“Tell you what.” Diego smirked. "Maybe I could take you out sometime just so I can watch you look mad sexy while holding your camera at my face?"

“Hmm... we'll see.” Tyler teased.

Tyler and Diego gaze longingly at each other before making out once more. Out of all the Valentine's days in his life, Tyler decided that this was his best one yet. He may had only just met Diego, but Tyler couldn't deny the chemistry they had exchanged tonight. He wanted to feel that every day... maybe forever if his heart intended.


	4. Out Of The Woods (Tyler x Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the senior camping trip, Alex Standall gets himself lost in the woods after a tragic breakup until his friend, Tyler Down, shows up to help find their way back. As they go through the never-ending seas of nature and wildlife, their friendship starts to shift into a new different, unexpected stage.
> 
> (4x04 AU)

**Tyler's POV:**

I never liked camping. Not even one bit. The idea of having to go through days without a cell phone and hiking through the woods to hunt for clues sounded so ridiculous. As much as I love taking beautiful pictures of nature and wildlife, I can be very picky about keeping my camera clean from as many germs as possible. The only good part about this whole camping trip was spending time with my friends, especially with Alex. Out of everyone, he had always believed in me when no one else would and we were excellent at keeping secrets for each other. He was the one person I enjoy taking pictures of the most. From his beautiful eyes and silky hair to his pretty smile, he always made me feel like I'm never alone in this mad, mad world.

After setting up my tent, I walk into the deep labyrinth of the forest to begin my little treasure hunt. After taking many snapshots of various trees and flowers, I stumble upon Alex sitting alone at a bench near the edge of a lake.

"Alex!" I spoke as I approached him. "What are you doing over here, are you lost?"

"Well I was until you showed up." Alex said.

"Mhm." I nodded. “You ditched the hunt, too?”

“Yeah, it was stupid.” Alex shrugged. 

“Can I?” I said, pointing at the bench. 

Alex nods and I proceed to sit beside him. I gaze at the big lake in front of us before turning my eyes towards Alex.

“So um... What happened between you and Winston?” I began to ask. 

“Nothing.” Alex responded.

A little while ago Winston had told me that Alex broke up with him for no apparent reason. Like why? How could a guy like Alex end his relationship with Winston, who's like one of the kindest and smartest people I've ever met?

“I thought you two really liked each other." I continued. "He seems sad and Winston's a really good guy and-"

“Ty, drop it." Alex grunted. "He's not. I thought he was but I found out that he was with Monty that night."

"What?" I gasped. "So... we shouldn’t trust him?"

"I don't know who to trust anymore." Alex cried. "I thought I finally found something kinda close but... I guess I was wrong."

I couldn’t believe that Winston was friends with the guy who tried to ruin my life. But worst, Winston was the key to proving his innocence which would result in Alex getting sent to prison for the rest of his life. I couldn’t even imagine what my life would be like without Alex Standall being here with me. He looked so devastated and heartbroken that I wished I could hug him right here, right now.

“You'll find the right guy. Someday." I said. "He may be closer than you think.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alex shrugged.

I continued to glimpse at Alex because I couldn't bear to see him sad. I loved his smile. Seeing this boy not smiling made my heart ache in complete despair. His damn smile would always brighten up my day every time I catch sight of it. 

"Maybe we should go back now." I said as I saw the sun start to set.

"Uh yeah... yeah we should." Alex muttered.

Alex and I proceed to hike into the depths of the green, Californian woods.

Dusk begins and both of our legs start to gradually slow down as we are still strolling through the forest. I stop and swing myself clockwise into a full circle, then counter-wise. Every angle that I saw looked exactly the same. Trees, trees, and more trees. These woods felt like an infinite maze which made me want to have a panic attack. I could tell from looking at Alex that he also wanted to burst his inner frustration out of his system.

"What the hell!" Alex began to scream. "We're lost! We've been walking for hours and hours and we still haven't found the rest of the guys!"

"Now Alex, please don't panic." I urged. "I have my compass here to prove that we're going the right direction, see?"

I reached into my pocket thinking that the compass was in there, but it was totally empty. I must've left it at the bench. Just when this night couldn't get any worse.

"Well... fuck." I sighed deeply.

"Jesus, Tyler." Alex whined. "I could've been using a GPS on my phone right now if we had never given our phones away."

"Yeah, I feel you." I agreed. "Having to deal with days without any technology in your possession just doesn’t sit right with me."

Me and Alex continue to walk past the endless roads of trees until we finally catch sight of an abandoned shed.

"Hey there's a nearby shack thingy." I pointed out. "I think we're almost there."

"Mmhmm." Alex said.

Before taking a step further, Alex starts to scream loudly out of nowhere and rushes to grab hold of my arm.

"What the fuck!?" Alex shrieked. "Did you hear that, Ty?"

I could barely hear a word he said because my eyes were too busy looking at his dusty, white hands grasping me tightly. Alexander Dean Standall. Holding me? Those hands around my arms? No way this was happening. Somebody pinch me.

"Uh... I think it's just the wind." I stuttered.

Then suddenly a loud howling sound begins to ring in both our ears.

"There's fucking wolves out there!" Alex shouted. "We gotta run, I ain't letting no wolf eat me alive."

"Hey, wait Alex! Hold on!" I said as he pulled me towards the empty shack.

We enter the abandoned shed and Alex fiercely closes the door behind us. He drags me towards the end of the room and we both proceed to settle ourselves down next to the wall.

"You think we'll be safe in here?" Alex whispered.

"Hope so." I replied.

Me and Alex begin to rest quietly against the wooden wall to hide ourselves from any wild animals willing to hurt us. Many minutes later and both of us were still sitting in total silence, hoping that somebody out there will find us and bring me and Alex back safely.

"Tyler... can I ask you something?" Alex said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Alex questioned.

I never thought he would ever ask me a question like that. From what I've been through, love has been very complicated for me. From Hannah, then Mackenzie, then on to Cyrus, falling in love always ended up getting me into trouble due to my bad reputation of me being a perverted stalker. But with Alex, every time I'm around him, it felt as if all of my complications had been completely erased.

"Yeah." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Alex said. "I mean, we talk to each other about everything... but I don't remember you telling me about your love life."

"Oh... well." I muttered. "It's complicated."

"I see." Alex nodded. "But you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

I nodded my head and began to notice that his hands were still wrapped around my left arm. I didn't know exactly how to react, but what I do know is that I'm doing a good job at keeping my closest friend from harm's way. My eyes continued to glance at his comforting hands until I found my fingers slowly approaching them. Alex startles a little from feeling my fingertips caressing his knuckles. He looks up and makes direct eye contact with me, then I do the same. Those charming, blue eyes have infiltrated my view once again, but he still wouldn't crack a smile. Alex's face was so elegant and mesmerizing that I found my head leaning closer towards him. The gap between us began to close and before I knew it, my lips landed right on top of Alex's. 

“Wow... um.” Alex blushed.

And there it was. His smile was back. After a long, stressful day I finally get to stare at Alex's beautiful, happy face again.

"Sorry." I panicked.

Alex suddenly cups my face and proceeds to kiss me back. I can't believe this was happening. Here I am, kissing my best friend inside of what seemed like the safest place in these dangerous woods. The taste of his sweet, soft lips made me feel like I just entered the gates of heaven. Part of me wished to stop time right now so that I could take a nice photograph of this romantic moment. Me and Alex were too busy eating each other's faces off that we didn’t bother to hear the door opening from afar. As soon as we started to hear a familiar friend's voice, we both instantly pulled away from each other to see that Justin, Jessica, Zach, and Charlie had appeared in our presence.

"Oh shit, Justin!" Alex shrieked. "What the fuck are y'all doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you two the same question." Justin said. "And also about... this whole situation."

"I would also really like to know too." Charlie said, raising his hand.

"Me three." Zach said.

"Alright, can we do back now?" Jessica urged. "It's getting late."

Alex and I elevate ourselves from the ground and walk straight outside with the rest of our friends.

"We've been looking everywhere for you guys." Jessica said. "What happened?"

"Got lost, I was in a fucked up mood." Alex explained. "But good thing Tyler found me."

"So are you and Tyler like... a thing now?" Charlie asked.

The two of us look at each other, both of us instantly blushing in embarrassment.

"What? No! uh.. we..." Alex and I said in unison.

"Now don't go making these two love birds uncomfortable now, Cookies." Jessica chuckled.

"Jess!" Alex gushed.

We begin our hike through the dark depths of the forest, hoping we could finally reach an end before our legs eventually fall asleep. Then suddenly I hear Alex starting to hum to himself, distracting me from the loud cricket chirps. 

_Are we out of the woods yet?_

_Are we out of the woods yet?_

_Are we out of the woods yet?_

_Are we out of the woods?_

One of Alex's biggest secrets was that he knew how to sing, yet I've never heard him do it before. His vocals sounded so angelic and irresistible, just like his regular talking voice. I felt so in love with Alex's quiet, yet soothing voice that I decided to join in on fun.

_Are we in the clear yet?_

_Are we in the clear yet?_

_Are we in the clear yet?_

_In the clear yet? Good._

Alex glances at me singing along with him and grins gleefully. I look down and begin to realize that both of our pinkies were touching one another. My body decides to move on its own once again when I start to hold Alex's hand in mine, in which he happily returned the favor. And so we continued to sing together until we had finally reached the rest of our gang at the big campfire.

"There you are!" Clay said. "Come now, my mom's setting up the fire."

"Where have y'all been?" Tony asked.

"Long story." I panted.

Me, Alex, and the rest of our friends proceed to join with the other high school seniors around the campfire. Despite all of the endless walking we did, we both finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel. As we gather around the burning red flame, Alex turns to look at me and gives me a smile once more. Then all of a sudden he puts his arm around me and plants a deep kiss on my cheek. My cheeks immediately started to go really red but that didn’t stop me from hugging my best friend back. I was so glad that I got to make Alex Standall happy again. Even with all the shit he had to go through today, I somehow managed to show him tonight that no matter what happens, I will always be there for him. Somewhere deep inside my heart I knew that me and Alex will always share this powerful bond that we can never break, even after we die.


	5. A Helping Hand (Tyler x Charlie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides he likes the idea of Charlie wanting to be around him and Alex so much and wants to know more about Liberty High's new quarterback.
> 
> contains SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh before Chalex became a thing I've always wanted to write a Tarlie fanfic so bad omfggggg!!!

Tyler felt like he had finally found peace with himself and found happiness again when he celebrated Thanksgiving with his fellow school friends at Monet's, along with some new friends he had made. First it was Casey from HO, then Robby Corman from that one school assembly, and lastly there was Liberty High's new quarterback, Charlie St. George. Although Tyler was a little hesitant to befriend him at first because he used to be close peers with Monty, he will forever be thankful to Charlie for believing in his story and helping him in the process of finally putting his tormentor behind bars. Once that was over, Charlie had decided to hang out with Tyler along with Alex almost every night. The photographer didn't fully understand why the jock wanted to be around him and Alex out of all people, but he didn't mind at all because Charlie was one of the only jocks that's actually sweet, kind, and very unproblematic.

Then one day at Tyler's house, the nerd decides that he wants to learn more about his brand new jock friend. 

"Alright, Ty." Alex said. "Get ready to catch this L."

"Not on my watch!" Tyler grumbled.

The boys were playing Smash Bros Ultimate on Tyler's TV. Tyler and Alex had been the top best players in their state until Charlie decided to jump in and dethrone them from their glory.

"Dude what the fuck?" Alex yelled after losing to Charlie.

"Hehe you were saying?" Charlie laughed.

"Wow..." Tyler said. "You're pretty good at this, huh?"

"Turns out I am." Charlie shrugged. "Come on let's play again."

While Tyler and Charlie prepare for another round, Alex glances at the clock and stands up.

"Oh shit sorry guys." Alex said. "I got a date tonight."

"Awww." Tyler sighed. "With who?"

"Just... Winston." Alex answered.

Alex and Winston had been dating since Valentine’s Day, which made not only Tyler, but also Charlie, curious about their new relationship.

"Wait... the new kid?" Charlie asked. "That guy from Hillcrest? When did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Alex said. "Well unless y'all want to tag along, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." Tyler said. "Later, Alex!"

"Bye." Charlie smiled.

"See you guys!" Alex waved.

As Alex exits Tyler's house, the nerd starts to notice Charlie's face turning bright red as they resume playing. 

"What's up with you?" Tyler chuckled.

"Huh?" Charlie said. "What do you mean?"

"You saw Alex leave and now you're smiling really hard."

"What? No I'm not." The jock denied.

Tyler pauses for a moment, then proceeds to jump up and turn off his TV and game console.

"Ty, what the hell?" Charlie whined. "I wanted to play more!"

"I think that's enough, don't you think?" Tyler said as he joined the jock on the couch. "Let's have an actual face-to-face conversation, shall we?"

"Um... okay I guess." Charlie chuckled. "So... what's up?"

And so the nerd prepares himself to learn more about the dazzling Charlie St. George. It was so obvious in Tyler's eyes that Charlie had an interest towards his close friend.

"Alex. Tell me everything." Tyler beamed.

"What is there to talk about?" Charlie said, confused.

"Come on, Charlie! I'm not blind! You like Alex!" Tyler gushed.

The jock could feel himself sweating as he tried to hide his secret from his new friend, but after a few seconds he just couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Uh... fine! Yes I like Alex... I think." The jock confessed.

"OMG!" The nerd gushed. "You should ask him out!"

"He literally just told us he has a boyfriend." Charlie reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Tyler said. "So... like what are you?"

"Oh um... I'm bisexual, I guess?" Charlie asked.

"Awesome." Tyler smiled. 

"Really? You mean that?" The jock said.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" The nerd said. "There's nothing wrong with that! I mean I've liked girls before but I've also had a few man crushes as well."

The nerd goes on to talk about his crushes on both Cyrus and his sister, Mackenzie, how he thought Hannah Baker was the most beautiful girl in the world, and how he thought Alex was very attractive back when he used to have bleached hair. Eventually Charlie starts to become more comfortable with sharing details about himself and his personal life with Tyler. The jock then shares how his favorite football quarterback, Eli Manning, played a big part in discovering his bisexuality and that he used to watch Fifty Shades of Grey on repeat since he had crushes on both Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dorian. And so they continue talking and learning new things about each other inside Tyler's living room. 

"Close your eyes." Tyler whispered.

Charlie closes his eyelids while Tyler scoots over close to him.

"What do you like about Alex?" The nerd asked.

"Well... I like his smile, those baby blue eyes." Charlie smiled. "The way he talks, his hair, his kind personality, and his..."

Tyler glances at the jock's gleaming smile. There was something about that smile that made the photographer feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Go on." Tyler persuaded.

"His bu... butt... oh that damn butt." Charlie blurted. "The way it jiggles when he walks."

His words catch Tyler off guard. He didn't expect his new friend to be this liberating in talking about his sexuality.

"What would you want to do with it?" Tyler asked out of curiosity.

"I wanna... I wanna fuck him." The jock confessed. "He is just so fucking beautiful, Tyler. I wish I could make Alex look right at me as I push myself in... making him moan like crazy... and then I play with his sexy, dark blonde hair as we keep fucking and fucking... until he can't stand it anymore."

Tyler notices Charlie making soft rubs over his bulge.

"You're hard." Tyler said.

As he examines Charlie's charming features, he suddenly becomes aroused as well. While the jock was still daydreaming, Tyler carefully unzips Charlie's jeans and pulls them right down. He gets so astonished by the massive size of the quarterback's penis that he immediately begins stroking it.

"Ahhh..." Charlie moaned while his eyes were still closed. "A-Alex..."

Tyler gradually jerks Charlie's member faster and faster each time he hears him moan.

"Oh yeah!" Charlie whimpered.

Charlie opens his eyes and looks over at Tyler. He examines the nerd's curly hair and pale face and suddenly becomes super attracted to it as Tyler continues stroking his cock. And so his mind shifts from thinking about having sex with Alex to thinking about having a taste of Tyler. Getting his attention, Charlie firmly holds Tyler's right cheek and leans up to kiss his lips. This catches the nerd off guard, but that didn't bother him from beating the quarterback's big cock with all the strength he had. Tyler kisses Charlie back and exchanges tongue as he leads the jock closer and closer to orgasm. The savory flavor of Charlie's tongue had made Tyler cream in his pants instantly. This had happened before on a date with Cyrus's sister, but this time he was far from embarrassed.

"Fuck! I can't hold it!" The jock squirmed.

Tyler suddenly stops and lets every inch of the quarterback's penis enter the open space between his lips.

"AHHHH!!!" Charlie moaned.

The jock viciously releases inside the photographer's mouth. Charlie tries to imagine Alex again, but instead he keeps watching Tyler gag wildly on his big, wet shaft while tightening his grip on the nerd's curls. Tyler started to feel like a rebel from tasting the juiciness of Charlie's cum. Once they have finished, Tyler looks for a towel and helps Charlie clean up the mess he had made.

"Damn... that was hot!" Charlie smiled.

The nerd struggles to believe the things that just happened today. So far, Tyler has learned that Charlie is a bisexual football player, has a crush on Alex Standall, and is great at playing video games. Now in this intimate moment between friends, the nerd discovers that Charlie is super amazing at expressing his sexuality.

"It sure was." Tyler laughed.

Tyler and Charlie gaze into each other's eyes with deep passion. Now that Tyler had learned new information about his new friend, Charlie decided that he wanted to know more about Liberty High's yearbook photographer as well. The jock looks down at Tyler's wet lips as he dresses himself back in his clothes. Before attempting to kiss him again, Tyler stands up from the couch.

"But I assume this is just practice for the real thing!" Tyler chuckled. "With Alex."

"Uh... ye-yeah! Totally!" Charlie stuttered.

It was at first, but after spending more time with Tyler Down, Charlie's feelings have changed a little bit.

"C'mon bro, let's go join Alex and Winston on their bowling date!" Tyler said as he grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Okay." Charlie responded.

And so the nerdy photographer and his new jock friend exit the house to spend the rest of their day hanging out with Alex and Winston. Tyler looks over at Charlie who was too busy driving to even pay attention to him. As he glimpses longingly at Charlie's charming face, he comes to a conclusion that this jock was indeed not like the others. And he ended up liking it... a lot. A whole lot. Little did he know, his new friend might possibly feel the exact same way. But will their friendship end up ever taking that big, risky step? Only time will tell...


End file.
